


reason free

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Series: city of, city of light [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: Shameless law firm PWP.





	reason free

Ben didn’t know it was possible to feel this alive. 

He thrusts slowly, deeply, lets himself feel every drop of her arousal around his cock. He’ll fuck her soon, when they’re both closer, but right now he wants them both to  _ feel _ each other as much as possible. She reaches a hand between them to finger herself, but he takes her hand in his and pins it against the file cabinet. 

“Not yet,” he murmurs. “I’ve still got another forty-five minutes of lunch, and I plan to be inside you for forty-four of those minutes.”

It’s dangerous, what they’re doing, and they both know it, but they don’t plan on stopping anytime soon. They  _ can’t _ . Ever since the first time they hooked up in the conference room, they’ve been addicted to one another. Every day at one o’clock when everyone in the office takes their lunch, they sneak off to one of their hiding places. The safest place is the conference room, which no one uses because you’re supposed to reserve it on the Google calendar (they don’t, for the record), but his favorite place is in the file room. There’s something savagely appealing about fucking her against the file cabinets where she spends most of her day, rattling the metal shelves and praying no one walks in. 

She wriggles against him now, making a noise low in her throat. “ _ Ben _ \--”

“Ah, ah, ah,” he murmurs, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. “Patience, young one.”

“Asshole.”

He grins against her neck. “You love it.”

“Yeah,” she sighs. “I do.”

Look, he’s fucked women before. Not many, but enough to know when it’s good and when it’s bad. And it’s  _ always _ good with Rey. He’s never wanted to touch someone so much in his life. He’s never felt more  _ alive _ than he is when he’s touching her. Part of him doesn’t want to care if other people find out, but the other part of him knows that if they do, she’ll almost definitely lose her job, and then what will he do with his lunch hour?

They hear the door open at the same time. His hips still as their eyes, dark with lust, widen. Maybe whoever it is will go away.

“Rey?”

“Fuck,” she whispers.

Ben sets her down, pulling out of her and shoving his still-erect dick into his pants. She smooths down her dress and grabs the pencil and papers she was using; he stays hidden while she walks out on shaky legs. 

“Yes, Phasma?”

Of course. Phasma, the head paralegal who lives to make her underlings miserable. She hates all of the legal assistants and file clerks, but especially Rey for reasons Ben doesn’t really understand. She’s always finding menial tasks for the younger woman, usually sticking her in here. He’s used Phasma’s dislike of Rey to his advantage more than once, casually requesting Phasma to send someone to reorganize the files in his office. She always sends Rey, because she, along with the rest of the firm, is under the impression that they don’t get along. They always end up fucking on his desk, and his files never end up getting reorganized. 

“Did you see the email I sent you?”

“Today?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“When did you send it?”

“Just now.”

Rey’s usually sunny voice drops several degrees in temperature. “No, Phasma, I haven’t seen it. I’ve been back here working on court orders.”

“Well, when you’re done with that, read your email.”

“When I’m done with that, I’m taking my lunch.” 

There’s a long pause.

“And then I’ll read my email.”

“Fine,” Phasma says icily. “Don’t put it off ‘til the last minute.”

“I won’t.”

The door shuts, and a moment later Rey reappears, face flushed. “I hate that fucking cunt.”

“Then come here and let me fuck your cunt.”

She laughs. “That’s a terrible line.”

“Fine. Come here and let me fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.”

She drops her pencil and papers. “Much better,” she murmurs, crossing to him. She unbuttons his pants as he kisses her, hissing as she bites his lip. She’s angry after her encounter with Phasma, and his cock twitches in her hand when she grabs him roughly. “You’ve only got half an hour of lunch now,” she murmurs against his lips. “What are you going to do with it?”

He bends down, just low enough to hook his arms under her knees, and then straightens up, pressing her against the file cabinets. She wraps her around around his neck, her pupils blown as she looks at him. “Fuck me, Ben,” she whispers. 

He enters her in one swift movement and she cries out, curling her fingers in his hair. He pumps in and out several times, and then slams his hips into hers. She cries out again, sinking her teeth into his shoulder to muffle the sounds she’s making. He fucks her so hard the cabinet is rattling, and it’s a miracle, honestly, that Phasma doesn’t come in to see what’s making so much noise. He slips a hand between them, rubs that sensitive spot just above Rey’s opening, and her head bangs back against the cabinet. “Fuck,” she gasps. “Fuck, don’t stop, don’t  _ stop _ …”

He doesn’t stop, not until she lets out one long, shuddering scream into his shoulder, the walls of her cunt spasming around his cock. He thrusts wildly as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out the handkerchief he still carries around even though it’s 2018. He spills his seed into the crisp white square, panting into Rey’s neck. Her fingers are still curled in his hair, her nails scraping soothingly against his scalp. 

“Jesus,” he grunts. He shifts and her arms tighten around his neck.

“Don’t set me down yet--I don’t think I can stand.”

He smiles against her shoulder. “Let’s try this.” It takes effort, but he lowers himself to his knees, sitting back against the cabinet. In their new position, she’s straddling his thighs, red-faced and grinning and adorably disheveled. He hesitates, then kisses her; languid at first, but the kisses get increasingly hotter. Rey pulls back quickly.

“No, you can’t do that, because your lunch is almost over and you don’t have enough time to get me off again.” She starts to wriggle off his lap but he holds her in place, thumbs stroking her hips.

“Didn’t you just tell Phasma you were going on lunch as soon as you finish those court orders?” 

She gives him a cheeky grin. “Yeah, but I don’t know how long that’ll take, ‘cause some asshole came in here and seduced me before I could finish them.”

“That was rude of him.” His hand curls around her ass. “Maybe you should let him make it up to you on your lunch break.”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Honestly, no. At least nothing that can’t wait ‘til after I make you come again.”

She blushes, biting her lip. “Well...maybe. But I have to finish these court orders first.” She slides off his lap, tugging her skirt and underwear back into place. 

He reaches out, runs his fingers up and down her thigh. “Say you’ll let me make you come.”

She hesitates.

“Say it,” he murmurs.

“I’ll let you make me come,” she says obediently. Then, as if to preserve her dignity, she pushes herself to her feet. “If you ever let me get back to work, that is.”


End file.
